ERROR
by Traductora Novata
Summary: Corto final alternativo de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2. Casi muertos, casi sin esperanzas, Hiccup ve cuantos errores grandes cometió en su corta vida, no da muchas vueltas y se concentra en los cruciales, como el error que lo llevó a ser amigo del dragón que le protegia aun en sus peores momentos. [YAOI] [TOOTHCUP] [¡REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS A MI BETA!]


_Pareja: TOOTHLESSxHICCUP_

 _Nota: Zoofilia._

 _Advertencias: Quizas le escriba secuela._

 _A leer:_

* * *

 _¡ÁNGELES!  
¡DISFRUTALO!  
¡FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

* * *

Error.

Su vida entera está basada en un enorme error.

Tenía meses de haber nacido, un bebe frágil y pequeño, pocas esperanzas de vivir más de 3 meses dijo Gothi rompiendo el corazón de su madre.

Error.

Cuando niño, cuando era un mocoso de 15 años de edad, pensó que matar a un dragón y llevar el corazón sangrante de este a su hogar le traería gloria y el amor de su pueblo.

Error.

Cuando cumplió los 18 años y su padre le dijo que eligiera a una mujer con la cual pasar el resto de su vida, tener herederos y de la cual enamorarse, pensó, en su ingenuidad, que Astrid sería a quien más amase.

Error.

La forma de ver la vida tiene sus distintos puntos de vista, desde que nacemos se nos impone una manera de ver el bien y el mal. Naturalmente, los hijos siguen el camino de razonamiento de sus progenitores, pero a veces, en esos momentos en que la vida te pone una diana en el pecho y tu cabeza comienza a tener un precio es cuando tu manera de juzgar el mundo en el que vives cambia.

Error.

Su padre jamás tuvo mano dura con él e impuso su razonamiento por encima del suyo.

Él no tuvo que esperar a tener la muerte sobando su brazo para hacerlo.

Sino al revés, el puso a la muerte al lado de un ser para darse cuenta del grave error en el que siempre estaba.

Y es que era todo muy obvio.

Para su pueblo él siempre fue el error.

Para él, siempre fue lo correcto.

Allí, sintiendo el frio de la muerte rodeándole, supo que su camino siempre fue el correcto.

Jamás siguió las normas tal cual son. Nunca se sintió cómodo con su gente cuando mataban a los dragones.

Pensaba que era porque él no podía hacerlo, y era verdad, _él no podía hacerlo._

¿Cómo matar a una criatura que al verla a los ojos vio su propia alma sumergida en un tormentoso mar de angustia?

Ese monstruo, ese _error_ , era su mejor amigo.

Su único amigo.

Si uno de los debiera de morir… entonces ambos lo harían.

Abrazó a su dragón con temor, ¿por qué no? Rodeados de hielo, respirando lo que quedaba de oxígeno, en ese reducido espacio, sintió lagrimas pungirle los ojos, temblar no de frio sino de anticipación.

¿Ya era el momento de ir con su padre? De reunirse con él y decirle: Perdóname, no pude protegerlos.

¿Y que había de su madre?

¿Qué había de su _decisión_?

Miró a Toothless a los ojos. Tan verdes como una hoja de árbol, tan parecidos y diferentes también a los suyos propios. Sonrió.

Error.

Bendito error.

Frunció los labios y dejo sobre la trompa del negro reptil un beso, pequeño, inocente.

Sincero.

-Ey, amigo. –le llamó jadeante, el otro atinó a verle sorprendido, mas quieto que antes–. ¿Recuerdas que no… quería ser Jefe? –Toothless levantó sus orejas y apéndices lo que le permitió el hielo–. Eso porque no… no puedo tener hijos…

El Furia Nocturna le apretó con sus patas, apoyando frente con frente con el humano, pidiendo explicación.

-No puedo tenerlos… porque no es una mujer de quien me he enamorado… Toothless, esto es mi culpa, perdóname… –dijo con dolor en la garganta, dolor provocado por aguantar el llanto y el poco aire que tenían. El dragón soltó un gorgoteo tenso y al parecer comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Hiccup acaso se estaba despidiendo?–… yo… ugh… te amo… –si el animal hablara, el oji verde estaba seguro que habría soltado una exclamación, porque su cara lo decía claramente: _¿Qué mierda dices?_ –. Estoy enfermo, ¿verdad grandote? Amo... a un dragón... –sonrió con cansancio, el dragón entonces comenzó a moverse, parecía estar desesperado, las enorme garras del animal comenzaron a rasgar el hielo sobre ellos.

El vikingo logró tomarle la cabeza y con lo que tenia de fuerzas le hizo mirarle, a este punto ya las esperanzas de vivir las tenían por los suelos, quería ver esos ojos antes de irse.

-A donde quiera que vaya… donde quiera que lancen mi alma… recuerda que es tuya. Te quiero mucho Toothless… te amo reptil incervible…

El lamento que dio el dragón le rompió el corazón, era tan lastimero, tan lleno de un sentimiento que le hizo estremeser, Hiccup miró como por las negras escamas y pequeñas que rodeaban el ojo del dragón corrían ríos de agua. Sus propias lágrimas se desbordaron al notar que su amigo no quería perderlo.

Se sentía impotente, ¿eso era todo? ¿Solo un " _Lo siento_ " y santo remedio? El vikingo pensaba que iban a morir, que él permitiría que el bastardo que estaba afuera los matase y matara a sus compañeros y amigos como postre. ¡Carajo, tenía que responderle varias dudas que le surgieron! ¿Pensaba que con la muerte se iba a librar de una larga plática?

Su humano pensaba que él no haría nada al respecto y dejaría todo zanjado con una despedida y abriendo sus alas a una muerte segura.

Hiccup pensaba que sería la última vez que vería a Toothless.

El humano no iba a hacerse responsable de lo que acaba de decir por la muerte.

Y eso el Night Fury no lo permitiría.

De un momento a otro se vio contra la tierra totalmente, las enormes alas negras de su dragón que rodearon y con admiración observó como de las fauces semi abiertas salía un resplandor azulado.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que comprendió.

Iba a lanzar una bola de plasma.

Cubrió su cabeza con los brazos y se preparó para el estallido.

-" _¿¡Que rayos...!?_ " –maldijo en su mente al reptil cuando el hocico del imponente animal se posó sobre su cabeza. ¡Por Thor Santísimo!– " _¿¡Se indignó por la confesión!?_ " –tragó un nudo al sentir el calor sobre su cuerpo. Oh, madre–. ¡Oh dioses!

La explosión le retumbo en los oídos, pedazos de hielo volaron y solo podia pensar en que ese estallido no salió del hocico de su amigo, el cuerpo entero se le estremeció con el rugido que soltó Toothless cuando levantaron la vista a Drago Bludvist y a su Bewilderbeast.

Iba a correr sangre.

Ver el rostro de su dragón y admirar la inmensa furia con la que saltó hacia el colosal dragón alfa frente al pueblo semi congelado que era Berk fue alucinante.

La pose amenazante con las alas rígidas y extendidas, el inusual brillo azul que le recorría la espina hasta la cola y la parte superior de la cabeza. Incluso miraba de reojo que del hocico de su amigo el brillo amenazante de una bola de plasma se leía como un juramento de muerte si se atrevía a mover un musculo.

La batalla no fue larga, de hecho, casi se ahoga cuando el Night Fury le troza el colmillo izquierdo al alfa y termina con un potente rugido y una mueca de exasperación ante lo fácil que resultó la victoria.

Drago desapareció entre las aguas del mar frio junto al Bewilderbeast.

Su padre había muerto, pero su gente y todos los dragones salvaron sus vidas.

Como avalancha, los dragones con dueño fueron volando con sus amos y amigos, tirando, aplastando cariñosamente y casi asfixiando a los vikingos con sus alas en muestra de afecto y alivio de poder volver a casa.

¿Esto fue producto de un error? Esta armonía entre ambas razas. Este amor en su pecho.

¿Un error?

Que viva el error, pensó sonriendo.

Diferente a lo que pensó Valka cuando aterrizaron en el suelo y los demás dragones reverenciaron a Toothless, el negro reptil tomó inesperadamente al castaño con su cola y trepo en su lomo. Cubrió con una mano su boca, tapando la exclamación que casi se le escapa.

-¿Toothless...? –un gruñido y el apretón sobre su cintura por parte de la cola escamosa mataron su pregunta–. ¿E-es por lo de hace rato? Odin. Es por lo de hace rato. Te lo puedo explicar, yo no... ¡No me gruñas lagartija gigante, no te mentí! Es solo que… ¿Qué tienes, tú...? ¿¡Me estas regañando!?

El dragón giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo para dirigirle una significativa mirada al hombre sobre su espalda, Hiccup observo este gesto, frunció el ceño irritado al tiempo que se le subían los colores al rostro, Toothless peló los dientes figurando una sonrisa, distintas a las otras veces, esta le decía un mensaje claro al muchacho.

Se iba a enterar quien era el animal que estaba montando desde hace cinco años.

Valka miró todo esto con ojo crítico. Desde que el Nigth Fury explotó y retó por su hijo el puesto de alfa miraba que las acciones del dragón eran algo… llamativas.

La postura en el dragón era diferente, bien, era el dragón alfa ahora y obviamente se vería imponente, pero había algo en particular que le llamaba la atención. Como el Nigth Fury casi mordiendo a Astrid por acercarse.

¡Demonios!

-¡Toothless, no!

Apenas reaccionaron cuando el negro dragón arrojo lejos a la chica de un alazo.

-¡Alguien saque a Astrid de aquí! –gritó Hiccup a punto de golpear a Toothless. Valka tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a la rubia, ambas miraron sorprendidas como el Hijo maldito del relámpago y la muerte misma arrastraba literalmente al castaño a solo-dios-sabe-donde.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, la domadora de bestias dejó a Hofferson y codeó a Cloudjumper quien con mil preguntas en sus ojos comenzó a dispersar a los dragones que, más metiches que curiosos, paraban oreja ante las protestas y forcejeos del líder humano ante su enojado nuevo alfa.

Los vikingos por su parte hasta ya estaban haciendo sus apuestas.

Un drama.

Meneó la cabeza y miró a la rubia quien se acercaba hacia ella con preocupación.

-¿Sabe qué sucede con Toothless? –la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Valka, su gesto no dijo más que extrañeza y preocupación–. Nunca me había atacado, obviando cuando le conocí, ¿está bien? ¿Hiccup estará bien?

-No te preocupes, Astrid. –dijo tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas y palmeando las mismas para infringirle algo de calma–. Estoy segura que solo es por el momento, han sido muchas emociones en menos de una semana, saber que estoy viva y que además estuve 20 años entre dragones no es fácil de digerir, si sumas la muerte de Stoik a manos de su mejor amigo es… muy difícil de digerir

Ambas se sonrieron con tristeza.

Al oscurecer, en punto de la media noche, tuvieron que amordazar a más de medio pueblo junto a ¾ de los dragones.

Y es que de la entrada del bosque hasta la aldea, se escuchó una discusión entre Hiccup y Toothless, todo gritos de negación y gruñidos estridentes, posteriormente la de dos personas.

DOS PERSONAS.

Gritos y protestas que se hacían menos entendibles con forme se escuchaba que se adentraban en el follaje oscuro por la noche.

Astrid y Valka sabían lo necesario sobre la connotación del primer grito de Hiccup al posible sujeto para saber que la persona era conocida y no estaba en peligro.

Ahora estaban a las afueras de la aldea, al pie de la montaña, para saber que había sido de ambos compañeros y la tercera persona que escucharon.

Ver a Cloudjumper bajar en empicada hacia ellas dos no hizo sino hacer crecer sus dudas.

El enorme dragón de cuatro alas no dio signos de alerta, Valka quiso avanzar hacia la montaña, donde sabía por palabras de su hijo, que al rodearla, se encontraba una cala, lugar que había presenciado los inicios de la amistad entre las dos razas. El Stormcutter no le emitió el paso, en eso, un rugido advirtió a los tres personajes, Astrid entendía bastante sobre los gruñidos de dragones como para traducir eso en un mensaje que no se molesto en decir a voz neutra.

-No quiere que nos acerquemos… Palabras sabias, Hofferson. ¡Esto es ridículo! Puede pasarles algo, Toothless se volvió loco, voy a ir a ver qué pasa.

Palabras suicidas, Hofferson.

Porque lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, no era para que los interrumpieran.

Pese a que la muchacha protestó y demandó, Cloudjumper no le dejó avanzar muchos metros.

Pasaron días antes de que alguien anunciara que el jefe estaba de nuevo en la aldea junto al Night Fury, nadie preguntó nada, aún cuando miraban que su líder estaba _raro_. Todos hicieron la misma pregunta en sus mentes; ¿Qué había pasado allá en el bosque, en las faldas de la montaña?

Preguntas sin respuesta que se vieron muertas al observar el rostro de Hiccup.

-Hace años me dijeron que entablar amistad con un dragón fue el mayor error y estupidez que pude haber hecho. –dijo apoyando el peso en Toothless y dejando salir un suspiro, observo a los aldeanos que se reunieron con su llegada–. Veo que ese error nos ha hecho felices a todos, por favor, no dejemos que esto cambie. Todos somos familia. Todos somos ahora un solo pueblo.

El castaño se veía feliz, el dragón negro estaba tranquilo.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Astrid o Valka, se limitaron a abrazar a los dragones que estaban junto a ellos trabajando en los deberes diarios. Sí, eran felices con sus dragones.

Fue un error.

Pero uno bello a fin de cuentas.

Ahora la vida sería tranquila, pensó Hiccup mirando de reojo a Toothless.

-¿Ahora nos dirás que hiciste con Toothless durante estos cinco días?

O tal vez no tan tranquila.

* * *

 _Eso es todo. Creo. Tal vez._ _Espero te guste, Ángeles, no escribí nada sucio, me gusta verte rabiar._

 _Para ls lectores, ustedes dirán, ¿secuela?_


End file.
